1. Field
The technology described herein relates to electronic game components simulating percussive instruments.
2. Related Art
Conventional percussive instruments include a percussive component that is struck by a component (e.g., a stick, mallet, etc.) or a user's hand. One example of a conventional percussive instrument is a drum. A conventional drum kit includes drum heads that are physically struck with drumsticks held by a drummer. The sound produced by a drum when struck depends on the design of the drumhead, including the size, shape, and material of the drumhead.